


Like A Bunny in Headlights

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Bunny Boy, Cosplay, Costumes, Crack, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Playboy Bunny Stiles Stilinski, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles has been hired to work as a booth babe at a convention and Derek walks in on him trying out his new bunny boy cosplay.





	Like A Bunny in Headlights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



Stiles turned slightly, jutting his hip out as he looked himself up and down in the reflection of the mirror. The glossy silk fabric of his costume was smooth to touch, hugging the slender curves of his body and shimmering in the light as he moved.

The costume showed off his surprisingly built form, his firm arms and broad shoulders that were usually hidden beneath layers of flannel and baggy hoodies were exposed and accentuated by the fitted green bodysuit. The collar sat just below his neck and a heart-shaped cut-out showed off a patch of his chest. His thick thighs were accentuated by the black fishnet stockings.

He slid his hand down his side, feeling the silky body suit before turning slightly to look at the fluffy tail that was attached to his butt.

The ensemble was completed by a pair of green ankle boots that matched the body suit and bunny ears on a headband that were the same colour.

“Well, mark me down as confused and horny.”

Stiles jumped, jerking his head around to see Derek standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

The young man’s eyes rolled over Stiles’ body, his brows furrowed slightly in confusion but the corner of his lips turned up in a smirk as he took in the sight.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Stiles snapped as he grabbed the blanket off his bed, wrapping it around himself.

“I did knock,” Derek replied. “Your father answered the door on his way out. He told me you were upstairs. He didn’t tell me you were dressed like…”

“A bunny boy,” Stiles seethed, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

“A bunny boy,” Derek repeated.

“I’ve been hired to work as a booth babe at an over-eighteen convention this weekend,” Stiles admitted. “And I was told to dress up as a bunny boy.”

“You bought the costume?” Derek asked, shaking himself from a stupor and grappling at a conversation.

“I made it,” Stiles corrected. “I make a lot of costumes, I go to a lot of conventions, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to change out of this now.”

“Nothing’s stopping you,” Derek said with a devilish smile.

Stiles grabbed a pillow from his bed and hurled it at Derek. “Get out!”

Derek swatted the pillow away, chuckling as he took a step back and shut the bedroom door.

Stiles quickly changed out of the costume, setting it aside before getting changed into his usual clothes—jeans, shirt, flannel, and a hoodie.

Once done, he opened the door, levelling his glare on the young man who was slouched back against the far wall with a smirk on his face.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Stiles said, his voice low and threatening.

Derek raised a brow, surprised by the boy’s tone.

“Why the secrecy?” Derek asked curiously.

“Because I don’t want anyone to know I do this,” Stiles relied. “Cosplaying is something that I do for me.”

“Are there other costumes?”

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes. And no, you’re not going to see them.”

“What if I promise not to tell anyone?” Derek asked.

“You’re not going to tell anyone, regardless of whether I show you the costumes or not,” Stiles said with finality.

Derek’s smile widened. “I like this attitude on you.”

Stiles didn’t move. His glare didn’t waver.

Derek held up his hands. “I swear I will not tell anyone.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said dryly. “Now, what did you want?”

“I cam here to ask you something, but I feel like my priorities have changed.”

“Derek,” Stiles said warningly.

“Okay, okay. Just one more thing and then I’ll drop it.”

Stiles let out a measured breath. “Fine. What?”

“I just want to say that you looked really good in that costume. And I’m not teasing you or mocking you—I mean it. You look good.”

Stiles felt a warmth flush his cheeks. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
